


Как Сид старался не ударить в грязь лицом (во всех смыслах)

by archarcher, ilera



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: По несчастливой случайности, отец Браун решает, что Сид профессионально владеет навыками борьбы. Сид к этому не имеет никакого отношения, честное сидовское!
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Kudos: 10





	Как Сид старался не ударить в грязь лицом (во всех смыслах)

В Кемблфорде стояла приятная погода, но Сид имел все возможности убедиться в ее обманчивости. Только-только устроишься перед грядкой — и солнце уже вовсю жарит! Чувствуя себя, словно раб в каменоломне, Сид потянулся почесать спину: не на это он рассчитывал, устраиваясь шофером к леди Ф. А миссис М вообще забыла нанять сезонных рабочих. Где их сыскать теперь, когда работы невпроворот, а еще и урожай собрать надо? Конечно же, леди Ф не могла пройти мимо "отца в беде" и попросила Сида помочь в приходском саду. Ни тогда, ни сейчас Сид и мысли не допускал, что всегда организованная миссис М могла забыть о любимом цветнике. Нет, эта женщина так мстит за испорченный забор, хотя он собственноручно его починил и дал слово больше не ездить в окрестностях на мотоцикле! Увидела бы его сейчас леди Ф, на карачках и с тяпкой в руках...  
Пока Сид размышлял о своей несчастной судьбе, отец Браун рассказывал о выкорчевывании сорняков, трудясь рядом. То, что болтовня не мешала куда более грузному священнику полоть грядку, раздражало Сида сильнее собственных страданий.  
К полудню Сид закатал рукава рубашки, а к часу снял и ее, оставшись в майке. Еще через полчаса сорняки превратились в личных врагов. Кроме того, затекли ноги и подтяжки стали неприятно натирать влажные от пота плечи. Если бы рядом не работал отец Браун, Сид бы мог устроить перекур или даже сбежать под удобным предлогом.  
— Растения, которые мы считаем сорняками, мешают росту цветов, которыми так дорожит миссис Маккарти. Как ты понимаешь, Сид, в другом месте эти "сорняки" росли бы себе привольно, окруженные почетом. Их бы холили и лелеяли. Некоторые приносят немалую пользу нашей бренной плоти, — с этими словами отец Браун сорвал узкий зеленый листок. — Mentha piperita, например, успокаивает желудок, в менее диком виде миссис Маккарти покупает ее на рынке.  
Сид вытер со лба пот и, безжалостно выдрав растение целиком, с завистью взглянул на отца Брауна. Тот, даже не запыхавшись, продолжал рассказывать:  
— Однажды я велел Тому не трогать мяту, и та потеснила любимые розы миссис Маккарти. Она не разговаривала со мной неделю.  
— Две недели.  
— Что ты сказал, Сид?  
— Три недели она косо на вас смотрела, — ухмыльнулся Сид и стряхнул землю прямо на ботинки отца Брауна. — Простите, отец, я случайно.  
Священник продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Ты просто предвзят, Сид, миссис М никогда не обижается дольше недели. Или двух. Помню, прошлой осенью...  
Сид перестал слушать, остервенело выдирая корни из земли. Тяпку и кирку он отбросил в сторону, желая собственноручно уничтожить зеленых монстров. Стоило ему потянуться к сорнякам, и они начинали клониться к колючим розам. Когда стало невмоготу, он распрямился и охнул, схватившись за спину. Отец Браун, наконец, обратил внимание на состояние своего помощника, и на его лице появилась улыбка. Сид в предвкушении сжал руку, уже представляя в ней стакан пива.  
— Сид? — такой тон обычно предвещал рождение важной идеи, которая грозила перерасти в опасные приключения.  
— Да? — сразу насторожился Сид.  
Отец Браун задумчиво смерил его взглядом с ног до головы и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям:  
— Не мог бы ты обучить меня паре приемов?  
— Что?  
— Я давно об этом думал, и мне кажется, ты лучшая кандидатура.  
Обрадовавшись, что священник хочет ему помочь с особо трудным местом на грядке, Сид стал объяснять:  
— Все очень просто, отец. Берете кирку и подкапываете под эти сорняки, потом тяпкой захватываете корни и одним движением выдергиваете эту пакость наружу. Главное, не оставлять ошметки корней в земле, их потом замотаешься выискивать под розами.  
Отец Браун кашлянул:  
— Спасибо за советы по садоводству, но меня больше интересует борьба.  
— Борьба с сорняками?  
— Борьба с противниками, — не оценил юмора отец Браун. — Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня базовым навыкам самообороны. Ты, кажется, говорил, что владеешь некоторыми приемами.  
Сид задумчиво почесал нос. Скорее всего, отец Браун вспомнил тот случай, когда Сид решил прихвастнуть перед красивой девушкой. Он как раз демонстрировал удар ногой, когда мимо проходил священник. Не признаваться же теперь, что он слегка преувеличил свои умения?  
— Зачем это вам?  
— После происшествия с Фламбо мне внезапно захотелось овладеть...  
— Да-да, я понял, отец, — остановил его Сид. — Но вы обратились не к тому человеку. Лучшим приемом самозащиты я считаю заметание следов и поспешное оставление опасного места, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
— Сид, — протянул отец Браун.  
— Я не очень-то умею драться, — признал тот. — Предпочитаю работать головой, знаете ли, а не кулаками.  
В наступившей тишине Сид, наконец, смог выпрямиться без болевых ощущений в спине.  
— Сделаю, что смогу, — сдался он под настойчивым взглядом отца Брауна.

После этого разговора Сид неоднократно пожалел о своих словах. Конечно, ничего конкретного он не обещал, но гордость не позволяла пойти на попятный. Никогда он не отказывал отцу Брауну и сейчас не собирался. Если бы еще Сид владел навыками профессиональной борьбы... Чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, он решил потренироваться с Питом, однако на сельской ярмарке, где тот торговал яблоками, их застукала леди Фелисия, и пришлось впрягаться в работу. В течение нескольких дней то одно, то другое мешало заняться решением проблемы, и когда ему вновь встретился отец Браун, Сид был совершенно не готов к тренировке. После первого же захвата священник уложил его на землю, и Сид понял, что необходим компромисс, пока ему не понадобился компресс.  
— Отец, я тут подумал, что, возможно, не только вам нужно научиться защищать себя, — Сид отряхнул брюки от листвы и отступил на шаг, давая понять, что тренировка приостановлена. — Многие девушки возвращаются после смены впотьмах, и мало ли что с ними может случиться.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул отец Браун.  
— И у леди Фелисии нет телохранителя, а она ведь эффектная женщина. А миссис М уже не так молода, как прежде, — добавил Сид, убедившись, что приходского секретаря нет в зоне слышимости.  
— Уверен, многим жителям Кемблфорда понравится твоя идея.  
— Правда? — Сид не был так в этом уверен.  
— Поверь мне, — улыбнулся отец Браун, — от желающих отбоя не будет.  
— Отбоя?  
— Леди Фелисия поможет с организацией и предоставит помещение.  
— Отец, вы меня не так поняли...  
— Не волнуйся, Сид, все пройдет отлично.  
Так отец Браун забил последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба.

После того, как о предстоящей тренировке были оповещены все домохозяйки в округе, Сид уже не мог отказаться — леди Ф не оценила бы отмену собственного мероприятия. Оставался единственный выход: овладеть за неделю парой зрелищных приемов ближнего боя. Главное, чтобы участники тренировки не захотели вернуться на повторное занятие.

Несколько дней спустя инспектор Салливан, выйдя в обеденный перерыв из участка, увидел неожиданную картину: сержант Гудфеллоу держал Сида в крепком захвате, не позволяя тому вырваться. Никто из полицеских не спешил на помощь сержанту, с неудовольствием заметил Салливан. Придется вмешаться.  
— Сержант, почему на нем еще нет наручников?  
— Сэр? — ослабив хватку, сержант обернулся, и Сид ужом выскользнул на свободу.  
— Держите его! — крикнул Салливан.  
Видя, что Гудфеллоу и не думает двигаться с места, Салливан раздраженно вздохнул: "Все приходится делать самому". Картера явно приложили чем-то тяжелым по голове — он и не думал бежать. Пользуясь временной слабостью противника, Салливан умело обездвижил Картера и заломил ему руки за спину, приложив несколько больше усилий, чем требовалось. Что ж, Картер давно на это напрашивался. Пока тот ругался, пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки, инспектор обратился к Гудфеллоу:  
— Что он натворил на этот раз?  
— Не знаю, сэр.  
— Тогда за что вы его арестовали?  
— Он попросил научить его навыкам самообороны.  
— Вы арестовали его за просьбу научить навыкам самообороны? — недоверчиво переспросил Салливан.  
— Он меня вообще не арестовывал! — и Сид, извернувшись, пнул Салливана по голени.  
Гудфеллоу кивнул, подтверждая слова Картера. На мгновение у Салливана возникло желание упечь обоих за решетку, но преступником среди них был только Картер. Пришлось выпустить негодяя, и тот тут же принялся одергивать рукава и поправлять ворот рубашки.  
— Ничего, сержант, скоро у нас будут доказательства, и этот вор сядет в тюрьму.  
— Между прочим, инспектор, я занимаюсь общественно-полезной работой, — не без сарказма сообщил Сид.  
— С каких пор воровство считается общественно-полезным?  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — Сид напустил на себя важный вид, уперев руки в бока. — Перед вами инструктор курсов самообороны.  
Салливан мельком окинул взглядом субтильную фигуру.  
— Мне жаль ваших учеников, — заметил он.  
— Вы тоже приглашены, — усмехнулся Сид. Заметив неподдельное изумление Салливана, он добавил: — Если вы еще не получили приглашение, то получите его с ближайшей почтой. Поверьте мне, уж я-то знаю.  
Он не стал уточнять, что сам подбросил эту идею леди Ф. Пусть Салливан тоже страдает. Если повезет, то инспектора удастся вызвать добровольцем для демонстрирования парочки трюков и повалять его по земле. Сид потер запястья — синяки не давали забыть упражнения с сержантом и последовавшее вмешательство инспектора. Прикидывая, как "обрадуется" Салливан светскому рауту леди Ф — а другие она устраивать не умела, — Сид чуть не упустил того из вида. Салливан уже уходил, и на счастье Сида — в направлении паба. Подхватив с земли куртку, он поспешил за ним.  
— Это была идея отца Брауна, — сообщил Сид.  
— С каких это пор он рассылает приглашения?  
— Приглашение от леди Ф, а курсы самообороны — идея отца.  
— Мне срочно надо выпить, — задумчиво сообщил Салливан в пространство.  
— Я знал, что вы не такой зануда, каким кажетесь, — обрадовался Сид и от избытка чувств придержал перед инспектором до боли знакомую дверь.  
— Чай, Картер, чай, — тот смерил его презрительным взглядом и прошел мимо паба.  
Сид мысленно попрощался с пинтой темного и последовал за Салливаном в закусочную.  
— Идеи отца до добра не доводят, — продолжил тот.  
— Неужели я слышу в вашем голосе скепсис?  
— Факты говорят сами за себя. То, что в этом участвуете и вы... Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы продолжали заниматься привычным делом — воровством. Так вы быстрее сядете.  
— Детектив-инспектор, который предлагает совершать преступления? В вас будто уже плещется бочка пива.  
Из-за угла появилась миссис Маккарти с корзиной для покупок. После обмена приветствиями Сид сообщил:  
— Я как раз рассказывал инспектору о курсах самообороны.  
— О, инспектор, — обрадовалась та, — вы просто обязаны прийти. Я испеку свои клубничные пирожки.  
— К сожалению...  
— Вот и отлично, — и миссис Маккарти отправилась дальше по своим делам.  
— Кстати, занятия будут проходить по субботам, если вам интересно. Могли бы прийти официально, так сказать, от лица полиции, чтобы не светить интерес леди Ф, — и Сид многозначительно заиграл бровями. В ответ на мрачный взгляд он пожал плечами: — Вы ведь хотите, чтобы люди могли себя защитить? Особенно с текущим уровнем преступности.  
— Вас не устраивает работа полиции? Нет, не отвечайте. Наша самая большая проблема — это вы, Картер. Как только вы окажетесь за решеткой, уровень преступности резко снизится. И прекратите меня преследовать!  
— Во дворе перед церковью, суббота, после обеда! — прокричал Сид ему вслед.  
Салливан ничем не выдал, что услышал его.

— Я знал, что леди Ф раструбила о курсах всему Кемблфорду, но не думал, что будет так людно, — округлил глаза Сид, оглядываясь.  
Отец Браун с улыбкой кивнул очередному посетителю, затем прошептал в ответ:  
— Им просто интересно. Большинство не придет на второе занятие.  
— Ваши бы слова, да ангелу на хвост.  
— У ангелов нет хвостов, Сид.  
Перед церковью собралось около пятидесяти человек, в основном женщины, но и немало мужчин. Сид считал, что целью большинства был праздничный фуршет, запланированный леди Ф после тренировки.  
— Спасибо, что пришли, — леди Фелисия взяла бразды правления в свои руки, — и добро пожаловать на первое занятие по самообороне. Проведет его Сид, наш лучший специалист по борьбе.  
В толпе раздались смешки, весьма незаслуженные, по мнению Сида. Леди Фелисия остановила взгляд на последних рядах и добавила:  
— С помощью инспектора Салливана!  
Собравшиеся захлопали. У Сида отвисла челюсть.  
— Отец, вы знали об этом? — яростно зашептал он.  
— Догадывался, — улыбнулся тот и успокаивающе похлопал Сида по плечу.  
— Но... но...  
— Сид! — позвала леди Фелисия.  
Сид вышел в центр образовавшегося круга из людей и встал рядом с Салливаном. Тот не выглядел сколько-нибудь удивленным. "Вечно я узнаю обо всем последним", — с горечью подумал Сид.  
— Ну, что ж, — откашлявшись, начал он, — сначала я научу вас падать.  
Вновь раздались смешки.  
— Если бы я хотел поваляться, то пришел бы к моей ненаглядной Энн, — крикнул один из мужчин.  
— И поделом тебе, — хмыкнул другой. — Нечего распускать руки, когда женщина не в духе.  
Теперь смеялись все.  
— Падать правильно очень важно, — возразил Сид. — Вы же не хотите что-нибудь себе сломать?  
— Но тут так грязно! — возмутилась миссис Маккарти.  
Леди Фелисия натянуто улыбнулась.  
— Тогда мы можем начать с... — взгляд Сида остановился на Салливане. — С демонстрации нападения! Итак, инспектор попытается меня "арестовать", используя свои любимые приемчики, — Салливан недовольно на него покосился, но Сид лишь жизнерадостно сверкнул зубами, — а я поставлю блок и, так сказать, скроюсь от полиции.  
— Отличная мысль, — кивнула леди Фелисия. — Но сначала мы сделаем разминку.  
— Как-то это не солидно, отец, — пожаловалась миссис Маккарти.  
— Почему же? — спросил запыхавшийся отец Браун, выполняя со всеми косые наклоны. — Церковь должна вдохновлять людей на самосовершенствование.  
— Зря пропускаете разминку, Картер, — сказал Салливан, выпрямляясь после очередного упражнения.  
— Мне это не требуется, — уверенно заявил Сид. Салливан лишь насмешливо на него взглянул. — И вообще вы же даже не собирались приходить, а в результате сами ведете занятие.  
— Леди Фелисия попросила, — смутился Салливан.  
— Да уж, леди Ф так просто не откажешь, — кивнул Сид.  
Они понимающе переглянулись.  
— А теперь приступим к тому, чего все с нетерпением ждали, — возвестила леди Фелисия. — Сид, инспектор, прошу.

Сид уже сто раз мысленно проклял тот день, когда согласился на эту затею. Когда Салливан заломил ему руку, Сид в красках представил, как берет нож и всаживает его в инспектора.  
— Хватит витать в облаках, Картер, — усмехнулся Салливан, отпуская его. — Начинайте уже показывать свои хваленые приемы.  
— Поумерьте свой энтузиазм, инспектор, — потер запястье Сид. — Леди Ф может решить, что вам это нравится.  
Салливан недоуменно нахмурился, и Сид воспользовался этим, чтобы наброситься на противника. Когда он уже почти повалил Салливана на землю, тот обхватил предплечья Сида и легко, слишком легко, оттолкнул его. Сид согнулся в три погибели и обхватил Салливана за ногу, затем дернул на себя. Салливан начал падать, но каким-то невероятным образом умудрился извернуться — и в следующий миг уже нависал над Сидом, шепча ему в ухо: "Ну, что, Картер, теперь вы готовы?"

— Они вообще в курсе, что это не борьба на жизнь или на смерть? — спросила миссис Маккарти.  
— И что они должны обучать нас самообороне, — вторила ей леди Фелисия. — Нас, а не друг друга.  
— Боюсь, они немного увлеклись, — улыбнулся отец Браун, наблюдая за спаррингом.

Сиду, наконец, удалось повалить Салливана на землю и усесться сверху.  
— Это был нечестный прием, — выдохнул Салливан.  
— Совесть меня не мучает, инспектор, если вы об этом.  
— У вас нет совести, Картер. Слезьте с меня.  
— Скажите "пожалуйста".  
Однако не успел Сид в полной мере насладиться победой, как Салливан одним движением скинул его и подмял под себя. Ловя ртом воздух, Сид в полной мере оценил важность обездвиживания рук.  
— Пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Салливан.  
Сид подумал, что у обычно серьезного и невозмутимого инспектора слишком приподнятое настроение.  
— Отпустите, — просипел Сид.  
Салливан сразу поднялся. Картинно не замечая протянутой руки инспектора, Сид встал самостоятельно.  
— Леди и джентльмены, — громко произнес Сид, оглядывая заскучавших зрителей, — Сейчас мы продемонстрируем вам этот же прием, но медленно. Следите за тем, как я обездвижу инспектора.  
— Возможно, у меня этот прием получится лучше, — заметил Салливан, улыбаясь краешком рта.  
— Не время быть эгоистом, — зашептал Сид. — Подыграйте мне.  
Повторив свой недавний "бросок кобры" — после тренировки Сид планировал дать названия всем своим приемам, — он подставил Салливану подножку и... вновь оказался прижатым к земле.  
— Браво! — закричали из толпы, многие засмеялись.  
— Вы все делаете неправильно, — заявил Сид обиженно. — Это вы должны были лежать у меня в ногах.  
— Неужели?  
— Мы же договорились!  
— Не помню, чтобы давал свое согласие, — Салливан вовсю улыбался и явно чувствовал себя превосходно.  
— Вы ужасный человек.  
— Сдаетесь, Картер?  
— Выкусите.  
— Ладно, дам вам фору, — смилостивился Салливан.  
— Дорогие леди и джентльмены, — уже не так уверенно начал Сид, оттряхнувшись, — сейчас мы покажем вам другой прием. Если на вас напали сзади, с силой наступите на ногу атакующему и двиньте локтем ему по лицу...

Когда все наслаждались фуршетом, Сид сидел, облокотившись о стол, и прижимал холодный компресс к подбитому глазу. Отец Браун всем своим видом выражал сочувствие.  
— Как насчет индивидуальных уроков, о которых будем знать только вы и я? — с надеждой спросил Сид.  
— Боюсь, уже поздно, Сид, — вздохнул священник.

Столкнувшись с Сидом на следующий день, Салливан заметил у него синяк под глазом.  
— Простите, Картер, — и после отразившегося на лице внутреннего колебания он добавил: — Но вы сами виноваты с этой дурацкой затеей. Вы же совсем не умеете драться.  
— Это я не умею? — возмутился Сид. — Я как раз нормально демонстрировал приемы, в отличие от вас. Если бы мы дрались в полную силу...  
— У вас бы не было шансов, — прервал его Салливан, усмехнувшись. — Но у вас будет возможность доказать обратное в следующую субботу.

Всю неделю Сид усердно готовился и достиг внушительных успехов. Идя на второе занятие, он был полон решимости показать Салливану, что не лыком шит. Стоило леди Фелисии открыть рот, чтобы предложить начать с разминки, как инструкторы, сцепившись, уже катились по земле. Сид щедро раздавал пинки направо и налево, а Салливан, казалось, их не замечал. Тогда Сид укусил его за руку и, откатившись в сторону, поспешно вскочил.  
— Когда вы начнете учить нас борьбе? — крикнул кто-то нетерпеливо.  
— Да, нам неинтересно следить за вашей возней.  
— Кто так демонстрирует приемы? — вторили со всех сторон.  
— Они правы, инспектор, — с готовностью согласился Сид. — Мы должны учить.  
— В таком случае предлагаю показать захват сзади, который демонстрировал вам сержант Гудфеллоу.  
— Отлично, но вам придется немного наклониться.  
— Картер, неужто вы собрались провести профессиональный захват? — насмешливо приподнял брови Салливан. — Это вы, а не я, будете в роли арестованного.  
— Знаете, инспектор, ваша зацикленность на аресте начинает меня пугать, — и Сид заиграл бровями.  
На этот раз Салливан явно понял намек, потому что без предупреждения развернул Сида спиной к себе и обхватил локтем его шею.  
— Вы со всеми подозреваемыми так нежны, — прохрипел Сид, — или к симпатичным у вас особое отношение?  
— Только попробуйте сейчас спросить, не пистолет ли у меня в кармане или я просто рад вас видеть — и я вас по-настоящему придушу, — пригрозил Салливан.  
— Вы взяли на тренировку пистолет? — удивился Сид.  
— Картер, вы ненормальный?  
Вместо ответа Сид резко откинул голову назад, попав в челюсть инспектора.  
Это был второй и последний урок самообороны.

— А вы не безнадежны, — задумчиво произнес Салливан позже вечером.  
— Я же говорил, — самодовольно улыбнулся Сид, отпивая из стакана. — Эти ваши оксфордские приемчики не чета уличному бою.  
Оба выглядели помятыми, а Салливану все еще было больно широко открывать рот.  
— Я вовсе не Оксфорд заканчивал.  
— Не важно, — отмахнулся Сид, допивая пинту. — Вы пиво приканчивать будете?  
Салливан покачал головой, и Сид придвинул к себе чужой стакан.  
— Надеюсь, мне не придется тащить ваше безвольное тело домой, — Салливан с некоторой опаской смотрел на быстро пустеющий стакан.  
— Вы будете первым, кому достанется такая честь, — не удержался Сид.  
— Вам не надоело?  
— Что?  
— Эти двусмысленные шуточки.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — захлопал ресницами Сид.  
Салливан вздохнул и решил забить на странности Картера хотя бы на один вечер. Он заслужил короткий отдых.


End file.
